New Zodiac Members
by King Zak the State Alchemist
Summary: New Members of the Sohma Family


Kina Sohma Zodiac: The Fox. A really long lost member of Sohma clan. She was in love with Yuki until she lifted because Yuki was sold by his mother to Akito as a playmate. She even tried to get Yuki away from Akito but instead Akito treathren Kina if she every tried to get Yuki away from her, Akito will kill her. So Kina lifted for twenty one years until she got a letter from Yuki saying that he was free from Akito's clutches. Kina was so happy that her curse was lifted that even also when she heard that Kureno's curse so she freed herself from her curse. So now she lives with Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure. She still likes Yuki deep down in her heart but Yuki doesn't know that. Zodiac Form: Fox. Born under the Fox. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Kaname Sohma Zodiac: The Skunk. A member of the Sohma clan who wasn't aloud to be around Akito or everyone else. He has his own home in China. He likes Akito and tried to marry her when they were young. But he instead breaking her heart when he was told that he wasn't loved by Akito and Kaname told Akito that she will be lonely with anyone. So Akito stabbed Kaname in leg which cause Kaname's curse to be lifted. Zodiac Form: Skunk. Born under the Skunk. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Jasmine "Jazz" Sohma Zodiac: The Wolf. Jazz was never loved by her family or Akito. Jazz really loves Momiji. Jazz is half Spanish and half Japanese. She and Momiji really get along. She gets along with Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Kisa, Hiro, Isuzu, Kureno, Hatori, Kagura, Ayame, Hatusharu, Ritsu and mostly Momiji. She doesn't get along with Akito because Akito put her in the Insane House and then the hospital. Zodiac Form: Wolf. Born under the Wolf. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Bulimia Sohma Zodiac: The Panda. Bulimia is a long loner member of the Sohma Family. Tohru meet him after she meet Kureno and Tohru tried to get Bulimia to became more like a more of the family. Bulimia gets along with everyone including Akito even through everyone is afriad of Akito, but Bulimia doesn't care about that. He has a crush on Akito. Zodiac Form: Panda. Born under the Panda. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Koga Sohma Zodiac: The Elephant. Koga is Akito's youngest and only brother and her only sibling. When Koga was born, Akito didn't want a brother or a sister so Akito's mother gave him up for adoption. After nineteen years later, Koga didn't know that he has a oldest sister so he went to the Sohma estate and met Akito. But Akito didn't remember ever having a brother after her mind went twisted when she was young. So Koga secretly loves Tohru. Zodiac Form: Elephant. Born under the Elephant. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Nina Sohma Zodiac: The Buffalo. Nina had a crush on Shigure when they were young, but Akito get mad at her and made her blind so Hatori takes care of her also. Nina is shy when she feels that she is around people so Torhu and Yuki tries to help get rid of her shyness. Zodiac Form: Buffalo. Born under the Buffalo. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Hotaru Sohma Zodiac: The Eagle. Hotaru has a attitude problem when she sees Akito. Hotaru has small love on Kyo until she saw Kagura hugging Kyo and started to cry. She lifted for twelve years until Akito told Hotaru to come back but Hotaru told her no that she will never back and so Akito get mad at that. So Hotaru never visits the Sohma family anymore. Zodiac Form: Eagle. Born under the Eagle. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Shugo Sohma Zodiac: The Bear. Shugo is Hotaru's twin brother. Even through their zodiac animals are different they are brother and sister. Akito took Shugo with her and Shigure took Hotaru with him and they were never seen until they were shopping at clothing store when they met. Zodiac Form: Bear. Born under the Bear. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Rena Sohma Zodiac: The Camel. A sad member of the Sohma family. She never leaves her room. Tohru has never met her but she has heard her name before. Zodiac Form: Camel. Born under the Camel. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Nicole "Nikki" Sohma Zodiac: The Swan. Nikki spends all of her time out a beach or lake because her zodiac has too stay near the water. Torhu with Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, Hiro, Shigure, Akito and Momiji go to the beach and visit Nikki there. Nikki is always happy when they visit her. Zodiac Form: The Swan. Born under the Swan. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Victor Sohma Zodiac: The Hippocampus. Victor spends all his time just sitting around and watching TV. He and Yuki are almost friends. He gets along with Kyo. He doesn't like Hiro because Hiro makes fun of him. He really like Kisa, Kagura and Tohru. Zodiac Form: Hippocampus. Born under the Hippocampus. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Catneline "Cat" Sohma Zodiac: The Giraffe. Catneline climbs trees and sleeps there most of her time. Catreline gets along with Isuzu and everyone else. But not Akito. Zodiac Form: Giraffe. Born under the Giraffe. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Phoebe Sohma Zodiac: The Owl. Phoebe is almost like Shigure except Phoebe is a romantic and fantasy author. She gets along with Akito, Isuzu, Hiro, Yuki, Tohru, Hatusharu, Shigure, Hatori, Kisa, Momiji, Ritsu and Ayame. Phoebe's secret love is Ayame. Zodiac Form: Owl. Born under the Owl. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Phil Sohma Zodiac: The Goat. Phil and his family were so poor they couldn't afford to keep anything even keep Phil so they gave him to Akito and the family. Phil stays beside Hatori's side until Akito calls him to come to her side. Gets along with Hiro. Zodiac Form: Goat. Born under the Goat. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Nanabi Sohma Zodiac: The Zebra. Nanabi is Phil's girlfriend and only childhood friend. Nanabi was also not aloud to have friends like Yuki and Kyo went also, but when Momiji, Phil and Kisa became her best childhood friends. Zodiac Form: Zebra. Born under the Zebra. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Lily "Lil" Sohma Zodiac: The Deer. Lily is Nanabi's sister. She loves Akito, she even knows that Atiko is a woman. Lily is a bisexual only Akito knows that. Lily gives anyone presents on Valentine's day, Christmas and everyone's birthdays. Zodiac Form: Deer. Born under the Deer. Member of the Sohma Family Clan.

Thesia Sohma Zodiac: The Squirrel. Thesia is a seventh year high school student with Yuki Sohma. But she never met the Sohmas because her mother banned everyone coming to the house. So her only childhood friend was a toy dog named Mr. Fluffy. Zodiac Form: Squirrel. Born under the Squirrel. Member of the Sohma Family Clan,

Mariam Sohma Zodiac: The Baboon. Marian dresses like a man because it calms her nerves down. If she doesn't dress like a man, she starts freaking out until she passes out. Mariam is third year high scholar. When she was young, she wear man's clothes until her mother abused her and her father stopped it So every year on the day that her mother abused her, she wears men's clothes because her father saved her from her mother. So her father was her hero and she wears men's clothes all the time expect the day her mother abused her. Mariam is vice president of her class and she is very popular with friends


End file.
